Biomedical photoacoustic tomography (PAT) is an imaging method for visualizing the internal structure of soft tissues with excellent spatial resolution and satisfactory imaging depth. Conventional PAT can image tissues with high spatial resolution; however a large number of measurements are needed for reconstruction of an image. Extending the required scanning time and number of sensors placed near or on the boundary of an object to pick up the signals. In addition, photoacoustic signals recorded over an aperture that does not enclose the object can result in a limited-view topographic reconstruction. In such cases, the existing reconstruction algorithms often give distorted images with severe artifacts.